


Shadows Passing - An Altered Fate

by Toyu



Series: Their Phantom Moments [1]
Category: Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyu/pseuds/Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plane from Japan to Los Angeles lands five minutes late, which alters the fates of one young man and one assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Passing - An Altered Fate

Reiji Azuma walks on down the street, wondering why the plane was five minutes late in landing. Up ahead from the alleyway to his right, a girl wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and a blue mini-skirt walks out, a small envelope in her hand. The Japanese traveler is enveloped in a sense of déjà vu that almost sweeps him off his feet. He pauses and shakes off the lingering feeling that somewhere, he had seen, no, meet the girl before.

              _I’ve never seen her before in my life though._ He silently musses as he watches her walk ahead towards the corner of the street, which she goes around and disappears from view. Reiji walks on, pausing at the corner as he waits for it to be safe to cross the street. He watches on as the unknown girl climbs into a black sedan, which drives off further down the street. Briefly Reiji’s nose is assaulted by not the smell of stagnant city air, but clean fresh air that reeks of sweet-smelling grass and sunlight as he watches the vehicle speed away. The crosswalk light turns to green, and Reiji walks across a new path, not knowing what might have been in store for him.


End file.
